This invention is directed to a two wheeled vehicle and a track for the same wherein the two wheels of the vehicle straddle the track. The vehicle is supported at three points, two of these being the two wheels and the third being a contact point between the bottom of the vehicle and the track.
A variety of vehicles which operate in conjunction with tracks are known. These include the classical electrical train type toys, more modern slot car toys, diecast vehicles which traverse tracks having raised sides, and many others. For the most part, the track configurations are fixed within the limitations imposed by the predetermined shapes of the track as produced by the manufacturer.
Other vehicle and track combinations are also known which utilize a flexible track which can be positioned in a variety of configurations by the user of the toy. At least two of these types of toys are known as are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,821,938 and 3,400,487. In both of these patents, the vehicle utilizes a front wheel which is formed as a sheeve which must be positioned over a flexible track member to guide the vehicle. While these toys are certainly utilitarian, because of the manual dexterity required to position the guide sheeve on the track, the toy is not suitable for preschool age children. The preschool age child does not yet possess the necessary skills for correctly and accurately positioning the controlling sheeve onto the small diameter track.
A variety of toys sold under the tradename of Popoids.RTM. utilize flexible connectors which can be expanded and contracted. These connectors have convoluted side walls which can fold into one another. The convoluted side walls of the connector not only allow the connector to be elongated and shortened, but also allow it to be curved. The connector will maintain the curve which is set into the connector when it is released. These tubular elements further include connecting elements on their ends which are easily manipulatable by small children to connect one of the tubular elements to the other.